Star Wars the Reckoning Episode III: Rise of the New Empire
by Boobymitch
Summary: It is close to the end of the Galactic Civil War as the New Republic is about to eliminate the remaining Imperial forces, but when a new Empire arises, the New Republic just might get into another war that they might lose.
1. Battle over Mon Calamari

**Mon Calamari**

Over Mon Calamari are a bunch of Mon Calamari cruiser and Vetanators engaging with Star Destroyers as we see the Ebon Hawk, Anakin and Luke's personal fighters, and the milenium falcon fly through the fleet as Revan says. "Anakin, Luke, Han, do you copy?"

"We read you Revan," answered Luke.

Good, we all know that Supreme Chancellor Leia has been captured by Desann and his forces so we need to find his capital ship."

"That won't be hard, he's capital ship is also thrawns, the Admonitor," said Han.

"Then here's what we'll do, Han, you keep the fleet in order and make sure the battle is won, me, Anakin, Luke, Ahsoka, Rex, cody, Bacara, the Deltas, T3, and R2 will board the Admonitor and rescue Leia, along with capturing Desann and Thrawn," said Revan.

"Good, they will pay for kidnapping my daughter," said Anakin.

"Careful Master Anakin, don't return to the man you once became," said Revan.

"Yes master Revan."

The transmission ended as Ahsoka is sitting next to him on the cockpit as Revan says, "You ready for this Ahsoka?"

"Like you even have to ask."

T3 does a chime as Rex says, "Were ready for anything generals."

"Good, now hold on this is gonna be a bumpy ride," said Revan.

The Ebon Hawk, and Anakin and Luke's personal fighters began to fly to the Admonitor as some Arc-170's and X-wings gathered around them as Luke says, "Okay wedge, cover us were going in."

"You got it Luke."

They keep flying till a squad of tie fighters and intercepters were flying towards them as Anakin says, "Ties incoming, prepare to engage."

They then get into a firefight with the fighters as A x-wing gets shot down by a tie fighter as a arc-170 shoots it down.

"We can't just leave them," said Luke as he was about to fly back towards them.

"No Luke, their doing their job, they'll be fine, especially with Wedge leading them," said Revan.

"He's right son, we have to rescue your sister and capture Thrawn and Desann, so we must hurry," agreed Anakin.

"Understood."

Over at the Admonitor's bridge, Thrawn is watching the battle take place as an officer approaches him and says, "Sir, we have three jedi ships heading towards us."

"Then take them out, order more fighters out there immediately."

"Yes Admiral."

As the officer was leaving, Desann comes in as he asks, "Problems Admiral?"

"Just a minor one, there are three jedi fighters heading towards us, I ordered for more fighters to take them out."

"Minor problem, those three jedi fighters are Anakin and Luke Skywalker's personal fighters and Revan's Ebon Hawk, it seems a lot bigger than a minor problem."

"I...I had no idea it was them, but rest assure my lord the fighters will deal with them."

"I hope so Admiral for your sake, because we planned this out for a long time and are doing well in it, it can't stop now, so you better hope your right Admiral, because I'm not the type that forgives."

"Yes Lord Desann."

Back outside, inside the Ebon Hawk, Ahsoka picks up something as she says, "Master Revan, more ties, coming in fast!"

"Damn, were gonna have a problem getting to the ship now, unless..."

Revan then turned around as he said, "Sev, Scorch, can you two main the turrets and take some of them out?"

"You got it!" shouted Scorch.

"It would be my pleasure," said Sev.

They both then man the turrets as they began firing as the fighters as Anakin contacts Revan and says, "You need some help master Revan?"

"No go on ahead, I'll catch up to you guys."

"Okay, may the force be with you," said Luke.

The ebon Hawk is spinning and turning, trying to avoid the tie's as the turrets were gunning some down as Scorch says, "Whooo Hooo, yeah eat that you imperial scum!"

"This is fun, we should do this again soon," said Sev.

T3 is in the storage compartment, hiding, as he keeps sliding from side to side as the ship keeps spinning and turning.

Rex, Cody, Boss, Bacara, and Fixer are also a bit shaken as Fixer says, "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Well I rather be sick than die," said Cody.

"Same here," agreed Rex.

"I wouldn't worry about that guys, with Sev and Scorch on the turrets, then we'll be out of this in no time," assured Boss.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Bacara

Scorch then shoots down another fighter as he jokes, "Hey Sev, that looked like your mother."

"Oh yeah," replied Sev.

He then shot the last one as he then said, "That was your girlfriend, who I fucked last night."

"Yeah that was a good one," said Scorch sarcastically.

They then head back to the main hold as Boss says, "Good work you two, Generals were all clear!"

"Very good, and nice shooting out there you two," said Revan.

"Well thank you sir, I personally think that I was excellent in this," said Scorch.

"No you weren't," said Sev.

"Uh I did better than you."

"I shot the last one, you didn't."

"Guys cut the chatter, were about to board a ship," said Fixer.

Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle as Revan smiled, contacted the Skywalker's and said, "Alright, were on our way, did we miss the party?"

"NO master Revan, we haven't boarded the ship yet," replied Luke.

"Oh well that's good, be up with you guys shortly."

The ebon Hawk then reaches them as they see a Star Destroyer blown up as Anakin says, "Well it's a good thing that the fleet is doing fine."

"Indeed it is, and there's the ship, let's hurry," said Revan.

The Admonitor's was about to close it's doors as Ahsoka says, "Uh master Revan, you do realize the door's are about to close."

"don't worry we'll make it."

With high speed, they barely make it as Anakin and Luke pop out of their ships and attack the Stormtroopers guarding tha hanger as the Ebon Hawk lands and Revan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and the Deltas exit the Hawk and assist in the fight.

They then mop up the stormtroopers as Revan, Luke, and Ahsoka deactivated their lightsabers as Revan says, "Okay were inside, now all we need to do is find where Leia is, rescue her and find Desann and Thrawn."

"Don't forget sir, we also need to plant the explosives to destroy this ship, since none of the fleet is nowhere near it, and open the blast doors to escape." said Bacara.

"Right so here's what we'll do, Anakin and Luke you two find Leia and bring her to the hanger, Bacara, Rex, Cody, Deltas, you guys find Thrawn, me and Ahsoka will plant the explosives and deal with the blast doors," said Revan.

"Okay, T3 gives us a layout of the ship," said luke.

T3 then accesses a console and transmits the layout to them as Revan says, "We all got our orders, and T3, stay here and guard the ships, now let's move."

They then spread out to do their respective missions.


	2. Inside the Admonitor

**Inside the Admonitor**

Revan and Ahsoka are walking down a hallway, as Revan contacted Anakin and asks, "Anakin, how far are you and Luke from Leia's location?"

"Were almost there, she's somewhere in the upper area, we'll have to take an elevator to get to it."

"Okay Anakin, may the force be with you."

Suddenly, revan and Ahsoka hear footsteps as they hid behind a wall as Ahsoka sneaked a peek to see four phase 1 darktroopers.

"Darktroopers," complained Ahsoka.

"Phase 1?" asked Revan.

"Yep."

"Great, how many?"

"Four."

"Oh well it won't be that hard, not like that time at Bespin."

"Definitely, there were about fifty on that planet, I'm surprised we managed to defeat them all."

"Don't be, were jedi masters, were that good."

"So what's one of your brilliant plans?"

Over at Anakin and Luke's position, Anakin and Luke are in front of an elevator as Anakin presses a button as Luke asks, "Is this a good idea father?"

"Of course Luke, otherwise how would we get to the upper level of the ship."

The elevator then arrived as it opened to reveal stormtroopers as they pointed their blasters at them.

Anakin and Luke then look at each other as they activate their lightsabers and enter the elevator as they start cutting down the troopers.

They then finished as they deactivated their lightsabers as Anakin says, "Luke, top floor."

"Yes father."

Luke presses a button as they then start going up.

Over at the clones position, they are walking down the corridor as they hear chatter as Rex says, "Get down and take cover."

They do that as Cody takes a look to see Sith Acolytes as he says, "Acolytes dead ahead."

"How many?" asked Bacara.

"Same as ours."

"Really, well this should be fun," said Scorch.

"Bet I'll kill my acolyte faster than you," said Sev.

"Your on."

"Guys this serious, not fun," said Fixer.

"Every time Fixer," said Scorch.

"okay guys, let's take these jokers down," said Boss.

The clones then reveal themselves as the Acolytes turn to see them as one of them says, "Look clones here on our ship, what a amazing opportunity to slaughter."

"Oh yeah punk, come over here and try," goaded Rex.

"haha, you clones are idiots if you think you can beat us," said another Acolyte.

"Naw I like to think us as players, cause were banging your girlfriend, if you_ fierfreks _even have one," said Scorch.

Cody shook his head as another Acolyte said, "You fool, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Here we go," whispered Boss.

Back at Revan and Ahsoka's location, Ahsoka pops out as the four darktroopers spot her as she says, "Hey guys, look up."

Ahsoka points up as the darktroopers see a part of the roof getting pulled down as it crushes the four darktroopers as Revan approaches and says, "I love it when a plan comes together."

Ahsoka and Revan then continue on till they see the generator room entrance as Revan asks, "You got the charges Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka then takes out her bag as it has detanators in it as she says, "Impressed?"

"Very, come on we have explosives to plant."

Back at the clones location, the Acolytes charge at them as one tried to swing his lightsaber at Rex as he grabs the Acolytes arm and flips him over and knees him in the neck.

Cody ducks a lightsaber slice as he trips the Acolyte and shoots him in the head.

Bacara manages to grab his opponents hands and jab his own lightsaber through his throat.

Fixer dodges a couple of shots as he breaks the Acolytes neck and then slams it to the ground.

Scorch and Sev then dodge their attacker's attack as they put them in a chokehold as they choked them to death.

"Beat you," said Scorch.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so," said Sev.

Then the last one just did lightsaber swings just to intimidate Boss as he just shakes his head as he just shoots at him as the Acolyte fell backwards dead.

"Well at least he was't a Raider of the Lost Ark," joked Scorch.

"Okay enough of the chit chat, we got a job to do, besides were almost at the bridge," said Bacara.

"Right, come on guys, let's move," said Boss.

Over at the Skywalker's e;evator, the elevator stops moving as Luke is pressing the button as Anakin says, "Well this isn't good."

"Yeah, the elevator isn't working," agreed Luke.

"Well at least we know who can fix it, T3, I'll try to contact him," said Anakin.

"Sorry father, but we can't wait," said luke as he starts slicing a hole in the ceiling as he jumps through it as anakin says, "He's like me, always on the move."

Anakin then continues to contact T3 as he then takes cover as he sees two Phase three Darktroopers as he hid the comlink.

"Luke, something isn't right with T3, he's not responding."

"Maybe he's just..."

Then another elevator besides them stops as it has two phase one Darktroopers on top of it as Luke says, "Great."

Over at T3's location, the two darktroopers are not noticing him as he tries to fix the elevator as the two then notice him as one of them says, "Hey you over there."

Back at the elevators, Luke jumps at their elevator as he duels with the two darktroopers as Anakin's elevator goes down very fast.

Back over at T3, he manages to fix it as it starts going up, till one of the darktroopers grabs him while saying, "You stupid little droid."

Luke manages to slice one's head off, but is having trouble with the other as Anakin contacts him and says, "Luke, I;m coming up, you need to get back here."

"Trying the best I can father."

Back at T3's location, he spills oil in the floor as the two darktroopers slip as T3 moves away and activates his flamethrower as it destroys the two.

Back at the elevators, Luke see's Anakin's elevator coming up as Luke quickly jumps through the hole but it's to late for the darktrooper as he tries to go after him but gets squished as Anakin and Luke exit the elevator as Anakin says, "That was interesting, now to rescue Leia."

Over at the bridge, Thrawn is overseeing the battle till he heard footsteps as he says, "Lord Desann, if your here about the jedi strike team, we are dealing with it."

"Indeed you are Admiral, but Lord Desann is dealing with the Skywalkers."

Thrawn turns around and bows as he says, "My lord, I'm sorry if you had to hear about the strike team."

"Do not worry my friend, Desann will kill the Skywalkers and you will kill the clones."

"What about Revan and his former padawan Ahsoka?"

"Leva them to me, hahaha."


	3. Duels in the Admonitor

**Inside the Admonitor**

Anakin and Luke are walking down a hallway as they enter a room as they see Leia with both her hands cuffed to each side of a chair as Anakin and Luke approach her as Anakin says, "Leia my daughter are you alright?"

Leia then sees something as she says, "Father, Luke, behind you!"

Anakin and Luke turn around to see Desann as he enters the room as he says, "Ah the Skywalkers, a pleasure it is to see you two again."

"Desann, I figured it was you that planned this," said Luke.

"Oh you are mistaken, this wasn't my plan."

"what do you mean?" asked Anakin.

"Let's just say that an Old master of mine planned it for us," answered Desann with a wicked smile.

"No, that's impossible, my father here killed him by throwing him into that reactor," said Luke.

"I thought the same as you Skywalker, but when he told me how he came back, I was most impressed that I allowed him to take back full control of the Galactic Empire."

"How did he come back?" asked anakin

Desann smiled as he answers, "That is something you will never know."

"Regardless Desann, your not gonna get away this time," said Luke as he popped out his lightsaber.

Anakin then popped out his lightsaber as Desann popped his out and they started dueling.

Over at Revan and Ahsoka's position, they are placing charges in the generator as Ahsoka says, "All done master Revan."

"Excellent, now let's..."

Revan then stopped as he felt a huge disturbance in the force as he looks at Ahsoka as she says, "I sense it too master."

they then turn around at the door as they see none other than Darth Sidious enter the room as Revan says, "Emperor Palpatine or should I now call you Darth Sidious since your Empire is nothing more than a gang of Rebels."

"Ah Jedi master Revan, I must say it's a pleasure to see you for the first time, and to meet you again master Tano."

"But impossible, your dead," said Ahsoka in shock.

"My original form, yes."

"So your a clone," said Revan.

"Very impressive Revan, before the second Death star was created I created a secret cloning facility where I had clones of myself contained, till my force spirit left my body and went to a new one."

"Again, that's impossible," said Ahsoka.

"Young master Tano, anything that involves the darkside isn't impossible."

"So your the one that planned this attack," said Revan.

"Indeed, the real reason was to drag you out of that jedi temple so I could face you myself."

"Well then, looks like you got you wish old man, only your not just facing him, your facing me as well," said Ahsoka as she popped out her lighsaber.

"Are you sure you want to do this young one, you've never faced anyone like me."

"He's right Ahsoka, you should let me handle this," said Revan.

"Sorry master, but not this time," said Ahsoka.

"Well then Sidious, it looks like you have to face two jedi instead of one," said Revan as he popped out his lighsaber.

"Very well then, jedi," said Sidious as he popped out two lighsabers.

He then did a sith war cry as he lunged forward and started dueling with them as he then blocked and held their attack as he started laughing.

Over at the Admonitor's bridge, Cody, Rex, Bacara, and the Delta's are at the door as Cody says, "Alright guys, Admiral Thrawn is through this door, and we all know that he's gonna be heavily guarded, so let's watch each other's backs."

they all nodded as Rex says, "Oh and all costs, we have to capture him alive," said rex.

They then activate the console and open the door as stormtroopers began to fire at them as they fired back and shot some down.

Thrawn is hiding behind a computed console as he witnesses all the fighting and has a blaster waiting.

The clones keep fighting the stormtroopers as Fixer is shot in the arm as Scorch says, "Fixer are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm okay, just focus on the battle."

Over at the console, Thrawn pokes his head out as he readies his blaster as he was about to fire at one of the clones.

Then Sev popped out of nowhere as he grabbed Thrawn's blaster as he says, "I don't think so scumbag."

Sev then headbutts thrawn as it knocks him out as he falls to the ground as Bacara killed the last stormtrooper as they went over to Sev's position as Scorch asked, "Ah Sev, did you kill him?"

"No, I knocked him out."

"Well at least we got Thrawn, we better head back to the ship," said Bacara.

"Right, let's move," said Boss.

Sev then picks up and carries Thrawn as they all start running towards the hanger.

Back at Anakin and Luke's position, Desann force pushes Anakin as Luke keeps dueling with Desann as they keep blocking each others attacks.

Desann then kicks Luke as anakin jumps in but Desann force pushes him harder against the wall.

Leia then looks on concerned as Luke thn charges at Desann and kicks him as Desann does a backflip and then keeps fighting with Luke.

Luke eventually knock Desann's lighsaber off his hand as Luke points his at Desann's face as he says, "Give up Desann, your beaten."

"Haha, so you think, or maybe I' am, if you kill me."

"don't do it Luke!" shouted Leia.

"Come on then young Skywalker, kill me, give in to your hatred, strike me down and follow the path of the darkside."

Desann then sticks his arms out as Luke is tempted at first, but then drops his lightsaber as he says, "No, I'll never fall to the darkside."

"Pity," said Desann as he force pushes Luke, force pulls his lighsaber and then runs away as Luke was about to give chase, but stops as he then heads over to Leia as he breaks the cuffs and says, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just glad that you didn't do that."

"Same with me, come on we have to help father."

Luke and Leia then head over to Anakin as they wake him up and he says, "Leia, your okay, where's Desann?"

"He escaped father, I had him and he tempted me to the darkside, but I refused."

Anakin then puts his hand on Luke's shoulder as he says, "Then I'm proud of you son, you didn't do a mistake I made a long time ago, now come on, Revan and ahsoka have probably already set the charges, and Rex and the others have captured thrawn."

They then leave the room as they start running down the hallway to the elevator.

Back at Revan and ahsoka's position, their still dueling with Sidious as Revan and sidious are dueling for a while till Ahsoka pops out and kicks him as he does a back flip.

Revan then charges at him and continues to duel with him till he force pushes with him and starts dueling with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka is holding her own against the powerful cloned sith lord, but he then uses force lightening as it knocked ahsoka to the ground as she laid there helpless as Sidious was about to do a death blow till Revan showed up and blocked the attack.

"I don't think so."

"Very well, you first, then her."

"Master!"

Ahsoka threw Revan her lighsaber as he grabbed it and activated it as he started dueling with sidious again.

They were evenly mathed, blocking each others attacks and flips to avoid some blows.

Then Revan sliced Sidious's lightsabers as Sidious started using force lightening as Revan blocked it as Sidious says, "This is is the end for you jedi."

"Once again, I don't think so."

Sidious had a confused and worried look on his face as he then felt something impale him as he looked down to see Revan's lightsaber through his chest.

Sidious then is on his knees as he laughs and says, "You think you have finally destroyed me, but you haven't, you haven't seen the last of Darth Sidious, I will return once again."

"Then I'll be waiting for you," said Revan as he deactivated both lightsabers.

Sidious's body then fell as it disappeared as Revan checked on ahsoka and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, so it's over?"

"For now, but the looks of it, it seems that we indeed haven't seen the last of him, but come on we got to get back to the hanger."

Revan helps Ahsoka up as they started running.

At the Hanger, T3 is waiting till the clones, with Thrawn, showed up as Rex yells out, "T3, start up the ship!"

T3 does a loud beep as he rolls inside the ship as it started as Cody said, "Wait, where's the generals?"

"Right here!" shouted Luke as he, Anakin, and Leia entered the hanger as Boss said, "Good work generals, but where's General Tano and Revan?"

"Over here!" shouted Revan as he and Ahsoka showed up as Anakin said, "Revan, we have a..."

"I know, but he's been dealt with, for now, but come on, you two need to get in your ships, while me and the others go in mine."

They then did that as they flew out of the ship as Revan then pushed a button on his wrist as the ship exploded as Scorch said, "Look at that, it's beautiful."

Suddenly the Imperial fleet began to retreat as Revan says, "Job well done guys, now let's go home."


	4. Triplets

**Coruscant**

The Ebon Hawk and the Skywalkers fighters land in a hanger as Revan, Ahsoka, Luke, Anakin, T3, Leia, the clones, and a captured Thrawn exit to see a bunch of Senators.

"Chancellor Leia, are you alright?" asked Senator Mothma

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to them, answered Leia.

"It was no problem, we also captured Grand Admiral Thrawn," said Revan.

"That's excellent Revan, but what about Desann?" asked Senator Ackbar

"I'm afraid not, he escaped but don't worry I'm having some of my spies search around the galaxy for him, because once we find him and either kill him or detain him, the war will be over."

"Then that will be or top priority, now come senators, we have much to talk about," said Leia.

"Farewell senators, Rex, you and the other clones take Thrawn to the maximum security prison." commanded Anakin.

"Yes sir."

"Move it Imperial scum," said Cody.

The senators, along with the clones and Thrawn, leave as Revan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Luke, and T3 walk together as Luke says, "Revan, we have something to tell you."

"I know, Sidious was the one that led the attack."

"You confronted him?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, we faced him till Revan here killed him, but he stated he made more clones of himself," answered Ahsoka.

"Then shouldn't we be finding the place that has all his clones?" asked Luke.

"Not yet, I sense that Sidious will strike in the near future, but not now, I the meantime I need to go for a walk, T3 come with me," answered Revan.

"Master, wouldn't you want us to go with you?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sorry guys, I just need some fresh air, head back to the Jedi Temple and discuss the events with the council."

"Alright Revan, see you back in the temple," said Anakin.

**In the streets of Coruscant**

Revan is walking down a street in the lower sector of Coruscant with T3 at his side, Revan wasn't dressed in his robes and mask, but was wearing plain clothes to hide his identity as T3 talked to him in some chiming beeps.

"You said it T3, good thing HK isn't here, he would use a flamethrower on all these poor 'Meatbags.'

T3 then did a low beep as Revan patted him on the head.

Then they heard loud chatter as there seemed to be a struggle as Revan says, "It's coming from alley, come on T3."

Rvan and T3 then run down the alley to see three young kids, two boys and one girl, being surrounded by thugs as one of the thugs was grabbing the girl by her hair.

Revan was about to attack the thugs but then stopped to see the two boys lift their hands up, unintentionally, as the thugs were thrown towards Revan.

At the thugs got up, one of them said, "Those kids are jedi, let's not mess with them, but let's mess with this guy and his little droid."

T3 then does a high pitch chime as Revan then popped out his lighsaber and said, "I don't think so Scum."

"Oh blast another jedi, were sorry, we'll be leaving."

The thugs then run away as Revan deactivated his lighsaber as he approached the triplets that were cowering in the corner as Revan hen stuck his hand out and said, "It's oaky, don't be afraid."

The little girl took his hand as Revan picked her up and the two boys stood beside him as they walked out of the alley and walked to the Jedi Temple.

**The Jedi Temple**

In the medic room, the triplets are being examined as Revan watches from a screen as Bastila approaches as she asks, "Okay, what happened this time?"

"I found these three in an alley being mugged by thugs, and to my shock, they are force sensitive."

"How do you know?"

"The two boys used a force push to push the thugs away."

"Incredible, and they look to be only five or six years old, so I guess were training them to be jedi?"

"Yes, but more than that, you already know about our personal problems."

"Yes I know, the miscarriges, wait, you want to adopt them?"

"Yes, since we can't have children by birth, we'll have to adopt some, and those three are perfect, they will not only be trained by their parents, but the rest of the council as well, they will become great jedi."

"We'll need to name them."

"Yes, I would like to name the girl Serenity, as she would be a kind hearted person who will care about nature, the brown haired boy will be called Vaner as he will be the one that always listens and sometimes do force kicks, but the black haired one I want him to be the leader and protect his siblings at all costs, but I don't know a name for him."

"I have one, he will be named after you, his name will be Revan."

Revan smiled as he then hugged Bastila and kissed her till Revans communicator started blinking as it was Anakin as he said, "Revan?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"You and Bastila need to come to the council room, we found Desann and need to plot our course of action."

"Were on our way."

"They found him?" asked Bastila.

"Yes, now come on, we'll help our children later, right no we need to talk to the council about Desann."

Revan and Bastila then leave the medical room as they get in an elevator and head to the council chambers.

**In unknown space**

In the unknown space sector and inside Azog's ship, Azog is sitting in his throne as Maul approaches and says, "I have done what you asked master, I disguised my voice to sound like one of the Republic spies and old them about Desann's location."

"Very good Lord Maul, now all we have to do is wait for Desann's end at Bakura, I cannot wait to sense his death, hahaha!"


	5. Plan of Attack

**Coruscant**

Revan and Bastila then enter the council room as Ahsoka asks, "where were you two?"

"In the Medical wing, I found three triplets out on the street," answered Revan.

"Let me guess, you two are adopting them," said Luke.

"More than that, were training them the ways of the force as they have a level of force sensitivity."

"Really, then I wish you both luck," said Anakin.

"Thank you, now to business, Masters Juhani, Nihilus, and Katarn, how goes your missions?"

"We have liberated about 500 Tuskens, we are about to takedown the last Slave Camp," answered Juhani.

"My forces have driven the Imperial to an Abandoned fortress, it is only a matter of time before they surrender," answered Nihilus.

"Me and Arc commander 347 have stopped another attempt on rebuilding the dark trooper project, we'll investigate the vergresso asteroids a bit more just in case," answered Kyle.

"Excellent, now is the time to discuss about Desann's location," said Bastila.

"Right, our spy reported that Desann is at the planet Geonosis," said Jadden.

"Do you think the Geonosians have sided with the Imperials?" asked Ahosoka

"I doubt it, I believe their held under their will, and since Desann is the key to ending this war, we must send someone with a full sized force to either capture or kill him," said Revan.

"I volunteer my son and his 212th Battalion to do this mission," said Anakin.

Luke looks surprised as everyone agrees.

"Then it is settled, Master Skywalker, you and the 212th Battalion will be in charge of the mission," said Revan.

"Thank you Master Revan, I won't let you all down," said Luke.

"Wait, what abut the wookiees, general Solo and Chewbacca have sighted Imperials on the planet Kashyykk," said Nihilus.

"Right, we have to help the wookiees," said Jaden.

"Alright, here's what we'll do I volunteer myself and the Galactic Marines to help the wookiees, anyone else wanna come?" asked Revan.

"I and the 5o1st Legion will come with you," said Anakin.

"Me and the Deltas will come as well, that plane has been their home for a while, I'm sue they would wanna fight," said Ahsoka.

"Alright, now that we have our plans, we must act, so may the force be with us all," said Revan.

**A few minutes later...**

Anakin and Luke are walking down a hallway, where the Alcamator ships are, as Anakin asks, "I sense that your nervous son."

"Yes father."

"Why?"

"Because I have the fate of the whole galaxy in my hands, if I fail to capture or kill Desann, we have lost."

"Do not worry my son, you will do it, because I believe in you, and so do the others, now go and make us proud son."

"Thank you farther, I won't let you down."

Luke is then walking towards Commander Cody as they then board the ship as Anakin looks on.

**Above Geonosis**

Alot of Alcamators and Venators are then above geonosis as inside one of the Alcamators are Luke and Cody and some clones as they talk about their plan of attack.

"From what I hear, from the information that Boil just gave us, the Imperials are held up here in he Spire," said Cody.

"So that's where Desann might be," said Luke.

"Yes sir, what's the plan then sir?"

"You and your forces be ready, as I will go on ahead down to the surface and investigate, and once I find Desann, I'll contact you."

"Excellent plan general."

**Kashyykk**

In the wookiee homeworld of Kashyykk, the Republic, which consists of 501st, galactic marines, mandalorians, Rebel soldiers, and a few commandos, and wookiee forces are readying their defenses on a beach as inside a tower are Revan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Mandalore, HK-47, Captain Rex, Commander Baccara, Kelborn, Delta Squad, Han Solo, and Chewbacca are discussing the current situation.

"Thank you Mandalore for coming here with your forces," said Revan.

It was no problem, besides my mandalorians always wanted to fight beside wookiees."

"So Han, why are the Imperials here anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

"Because they want to capture the wookiee population and turn them into slaves."

Chewbacca growled in anger as HK says, "Amused statement: I love the way he's thinking master, it would be great to see a stormtrooper get his arms ripped off."

"Same here, there's no way were gonna allow these pieces of scum take these wookiees out of their homes," agreed Sev.

"Same here," agreed Scorch as well.

"So sirs, what;s the plan?" asked Fixer.

"Hold the line, we have to prevent the Imperials from entering into the city," answered Anakin

"That will be no problem sir," said Boss.

"That's right, those Imperials better have a large force, cause their ain't no way they'll get through this line," said Bacara.

"Sirs, the defenses are ready, now we just have to wait," said Rex.

"Alright, then..."

"We won't have to, Imperil forces are on their way right now!" yelled out Kelborn.

"Then the time has come, let's head to the beach," said Revan.

They then leave the tower as they are ready to fight.

**In an unknown sector**

Inside Azog's ship, Maul is pacing back and forth as Azog says, "Patience Lord Maul, you will get your revenge on the jedi."

"This have better work Lord Azog."

"Don't worry t will, but for now tell the troops to head to these locations to attack on when Desann is dead, as for you, I have something special for you."

"Which is?"

"Go to Tatooine, there, when the time is tight, you will get your first chance to kill a jedi after so long."

"Yes master."

Maul then walks off as Azog looks on laughing.

**Oh man guys, can u feel it, were about to go super drama rel soon with the reveal of Azog's Empire, but fr now I would like to make this announcement, first I'm sorry for the delay, I have been very busy, but don't worry I'll continue this project, and now the original announcement, after this book, I will take a break from the series as I need to focus on other projects, but don't worry, I'll start on Episode 4 before the end of the year or early 2015, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye**


End file.
